marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Gilgamesh (Earth-616)
Forgotten One, "Hero of Sumer", "Lost Eternal", Hero, "Beloved of the Muses", Dragon-Slayer, Forgotten Nemesis, the Beast of Legend (to Deviants), King Gilgamesh, "O Guerreiro" (in Portuguese); ---- Confused for Hercules, Samson, Atlas, Beowulf | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = ; Flatmate of Hercules; formerly Eternals; (part of 'Earth force' during Operation Galactic Storm); accompanied the Celestials | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Formerly Goiania, Brazil; Olympia, Avengers Mansion; Celestial Homeship; Uruk, Sumeria (modern-day Iraq) | CharRef = | Gender = Male | Height = 6' 5" | Weight = 260 lbs (118 kg) | Eyes = Brown | Eyes2 = ; formerly blue Category:Blue Eyes | Hair = Brown | Hair2 = ; formerly blackCategory:Black Hair | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Olympia, Sumeria | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer, warrior, monster-slayer, King of the Sumerian city of Uruk | Education = | Origin = Eternal | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Jack Kirby; Mike Royer | First = Eternals #13 | Quotation = You have known me by many names -- among them Hero, and Gilgamesh... but I am once more who I must ever be. I am once more... The Forgotten One. | Speaker = The Forgotten One | QuoteSource = Thor: The Deviants Saga Vol 1 3 | HistoryText = Origins This Eternal was allegedly born long after the Crua-Before-The-Ice. (seemingly the Neolithic, before the Ice Age). Gilgamesh Around 3000 BC, he became Gilgamesh, king of Uruk in Sumeria (modern-day Iraq). In ancient times the mighty Eternal roamed the Earth aiding ordinary human beings by overthrowing tyrants and slaying dangerous beasts. Somehow unaware of his membership to the Eternals, he quested for eternal life. He was often mistaken with (and consequently known as) Samson and Hercules. Hercules In 1271 BC, he cleaned the Augean Stables for Hercules on his behalf (but unknown to Hercules) by diverting two rivers through the Stables. Apparently, like Hercules, he took Atlas's burden on his own shoulders. At undisclosed times, he and Hercules fought side by side on the walls at Ertatha, and bested the Demon-Dragon Zu. At some point, he befriended Achilles. He befriended Aeneas and helped him conquer the Latium, laying the foundations of the Roman Empire. He also befriended King David. The Forgotten One Eventually, he learned of his true heritage, and Zuras, leader of the Eternals, confined the Forgotten One to a sector of the Eternal city of Olympia. It is said that Zuras' reason for this action was the Forgotten One's pride, and his insistence on intervening in human affairs. As yet, no details of these charges have been revealed. The Forgotten One remained banished to this sector, which the other Eternals shunned, for centuries. Return While virtually all of the Eternals were meeting in the form of the Uni-Mind, the Deviants (natural enemies of the Eternals) launched a spacecraft containing a powerful energy bomb, in the hope of destroying the mother ship of the Fourth Host of the Celestials. Sprite, an Eternal left behind to monitor Earth, learned of the Deviants' plan and feared that the Celestials would retaliate by wreaking havoc on Earth. Sprite sought out the Forgotten One and equipped him with an armored costume and a spaceship. The Forgotten One traveled into space, and the Fourth Host's leader, the One Above All, teleported him into the Deviants' spacecraft. The Forgotten One wrecked the energy bomb and its spacecraft just before the moment of detonation. Then, floating stunned in space, the Forgotten One was drawn into the mother ship of the Fourth Host. Some time later, the Forgotten One reappeared on Earth and was temporarily blind (the cause of this blindness remains a mystery since Eternals cannot be injured by conventional means). Possibly the power released by the energy bomb as he wrecked it was sufficient to blind him. He delivered what he said was a message from the Celestials to the Eternals, which was to not interfere with the Celestials' plans. In recognition of the Forgotten One's bravery, Zuras restored his freedom to him and renamed him Hero, a name that the Forgotten One has abandoned. But the mission that the Celestials gave the Forgotten One went far beyond delivering that simple message. Exactly what that mission is remains unrevealed. However, in order to carry that mission out, the Forgotten One went to the city of the Deviants in undersea Lemuria some months later. Disguised in a hood and robes, the Forgotten One accompanied Kro, the new ruler of the Deviants, on his mission to the Pyramid of the Winds. Also, in the interim, the Forgotten One regained his sight. Avenger Later, the Forgotten One traveled to New York, during a time of demon invasion. He joined other heroes in saving the son of Mr. Fantastic and the Invisible Woman, and remained with them to reform the hero team Avengers, whose ranks were depleted. He readopted the name Gilgamesh, at the prompting of Mr. Fantastic. After several adventures with the Avengers, he sustained grave injuries in battle versus the Lava Men and the extradimensional Blastaar. He was returned by the Avengers to Olympia to recuperate. Gilgamesh was later kidnapped by the Avengers' archenemy Immortus, posing as the time-traveling villain Kang. As part of Immortus' ruse as Kang, he allowed Gilgamesh to be killed by his underling Neut. Mental Manipulations Seemingly killed, Gilgamesh was actually reborn in a new body. Soon after, fellow Eternal, Sprite, angered after millennia stuck in the form of a child, tapped into the power of the Dreaming Celestial to make all Eternals forget their heritage and placed them into human guises. After Sprite's death, separate factions of Eternals worked to find and reawaken the lost Eternals. Ajak, working on his own, discovered the Forgotten One in Brazil, working as a circus strongman named O Guerreiro, or "The Warrior." Ajak then "reminded" the Forgotten One of the other Eternals, showing him warped images of them, and reawakening him to his true power. He attacked fellow Eternal Druig, and told him to warn the others that he was coming for them as revenge for their perceived betrayal that Ajak had shown him. He then arrived at Olympia in Antarctica and attacked Makkari. He went so far as to destroy Makkari's reforming body and the whole Activation Chamber. He was eventually stopped by Thena and seemingly regained his true memories before she slew him. Claiming to have endowed a gift of awareness by the Dreaming Celestial and to himself the idea that he is part of a greater pattern, he went to Lemuria as the Forgotten One (while no longer using the name of Gilgamesh). There he met Thor who had came to liberate Phastos, kidnapped along with the Activation Chamber by the Deviants who needed them to save their dying species. Guiding Thor to attack the Deviant Throne Room where Ghaur was torturing his allies, he left Thor to battle, stating he was needed elsewhere and that Thor would barely recall meeting him. Crashing at Hercules' Time later, back as Gilgamesh, he became the flatmate of Hercules, this one letting him crash in his place for Gilgamesh to recover from his rough days. His days seemingly consisted to crash on the couch and eat while watching TV for a full month. Despite Hercules' attempts to push Gil to get back on his feet, this one felt forgotten, apart from the world. Gone tired with Gilgamesh, owner and manager of the building Sophia Gagliardi was told by Hercules that the sooner he would became a hero again, the sooner he would leaven and consequently tried to give him a sense of responsibility and probity. Ire contacted Hercules apartment to ask for help but was really a trap. His flatmate Gilgamesh answered the phone to explain he was away on a quest. He went in his stead but was attacked by Ire and her cave wraiths. She planned to use his blood in a sacrifice to save the world from the "usurper gods" the; Uprising Storm. She drained his blood but he was rescued by Hercules, the two battled until they were interrupted by the new gods who taunted them and then blew up the building with everyone inside. They all survive but badly injured Ire dragged Gilgamesh to safety explaining that her blood sacrifice had reduced their power. They battled the New Gods, but they are far more powerful, a group of Centaurs arrived to help defeat them but they just teleported away. Hercules invited Ire and the others back to his apartment where they shared dinner together toasting the battle. Gods of War After another defeat in battle, Gil and the others convinced Hercules to form a team of godly heroes to defeat the new gods. Hercules contacted his friends from accross the globe for a meeting of the "Gods of War". He brought them to New York City to battle the Uprising Storm. But before the meeting could end the Uprising Storm attacked. | Powers = Gilgamesh possesses many of the conventional superhuman powers of the Eternals, though some are vastly more developed than the majority of his race. Gilgamesh is stated to be one of the most powerful Earth Eternals. Those powers includes: * Superhuman Strength: Gilgamesh is among the physically strongest of the Eternals. While the limit of Gilgamesh's strength was unknown, he was capable of lifting well in excess of 100 tons. * Superhuman Speed: Gilgamesh could run and move at speeds superior to that of the finest human athlete. * Superhuman Stamina: Gilgamesh's highly advanced musculature generated considerably less fatigue toxins than the musculature of ordinary humans, and most other Eternals for that matter. Gilgamesh could physically exert himself at peak capacity for several days before fatigue began to impair him. * Superhuman Durability: The tissues of Gilgamesh's body were much harder and more resistant to physical injury than those of an ordinary human, and most other Eternals. He could withstand powerful energy blasts, great impact forces, exposure to temperature and pressure extremes, and falls from great heights without injury. * Superhuman Agility: Gilgamesh's agility, balance, and bodily coordination were all enhanced to levels beyond the natural limits of even the finest human athlete. * Superhuman Reflexes: Gilgamesh's reflexes were similarly enhanced and were superior to those of the finest human athlete. * Energy Manipulation: Gilgamesh could project powerful beams of cosmic energy from his hands for a variety of uses including blasts of concussive force, beams of concentrated heat, and blasts that could rearrange most objects and materials on a molecular level. * Levitation: Gilgamesh possessed highly developed telekinetic powers that he could use to levitate himself or fly through the air. Gilgamesh could reach the Speed of Sound, roughly 770 miles per hour. * Regenerative Healing Factor: Despite his resistance to injury, it was possible to injure Gilgamesh. However, if Gilgamesh retained psionic control over his body, he could, eventually, regenerate any damaged or destroyed bodily tissue. * Immortality: Gilgamesh was functionally immortal. He was immune to the effects of aging and hadn't aged since reaching adulthood. He was also immune to the effects of all known Earthly diseases and infections, though this didn't mean that he couldn't be killed. He also stated to have been gifted with some form of awareness by the Dreaming Celestial. | Abilities = Gilgamesh was an excellent hand to hand combatant with knowledge of combat methods and weaponry used during various periods in Earth's history. | Weaknesses = Gilgamesh's seeming immortality, like that of other Earth born Eternals, depended upon the mental control he maintained over his bodily molecules. If an Eternal's control is broken and suffers a fatal injury during that time, he or she will not be able to heal from it. Gilgamesh was blind for some time, although he developed radar-like senses to compensate for his handicap. | Equipment = | Transportation = Teleportation, although doing so with their own power is unpleasant. | Weapons = | Notes = * Gilgamesh was believed to have been killed by Neut during the Crossing. However, in light of Immortus's schemes, this may or may not have occurred for the purposes of Earth-616 history. | Trivia = * He is sometimes presented as a god. | Links = * Unofficial Handbook of the Marvel Universe * Marvel Universe Appendix profile on Gilgamesh, the Forgotten One * Bio on the Mythological Gilgamesh at the Guide to the Mythological Universe }} From Marvel Database, a Wikia wiki. Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Invulnerability Category:Flight Category:Telekinesis Category:Telepaths Category:Regeneration Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Matter Manipulation Category:Mythological Figures Category:Apotheosized Mortals